Paws Off To You
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: Kagome is just your average high school student, that is until a strange white germen shepherd with the name Inuyasha pops up into her life.What happens when Kagome figures out a dark secret about her new best friend? Please read and review. IXK and SXM.
1. Rover

So I was struck with inspiration at the oddest of moments. I was cleaning my room and thinking of Inuyasha when the pieces of this story fell in line. I think I'll have fun writing it so please enjoy! Read, Rate, Review, and Add!

* * *

Chapter One: Rover

It seemed like any other day to high school student Kagome Higurashi. Alarm, make bed, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, get dressed, pack lunch, and eat breakfast. Then it was out the door and down the large red steps to school. The routine was always the same; never touched and unflawed. Today would be different though; she could feel it in her side as she walked down the stairs from her pink clad bedroom.

"Kagome! Kagome-chan, could you please come down here a minute?" Her mother calls from the kitchen.

"Mama, what is it?" Kagome asks feet meeting the kitchen's cold tile.

"Kagome-chan, I know this is last minute but could you please walk with Sota and Kohaku today?" Her mother asks placing a steaming bowl of oatmeal on the dinning room table.

"Mama, isn't Sota old enough to walk by himself. I started walking to school at twelve." Kagome complains sitting down.

"I know but your brother has a fear of being alone." Her mother states rolling her eyes.

"Kohaku will be with him, right? So no problem." Kagome adds shoving a spoonful of the hot mush into her mouth.

"Kohaku is just as much as scared as Sota, you know that." Her mother says pointing a finger.

"HOT! Mama, two frightened babies equal a brave lion." Kagome shouts filling her mouth with cold milk her mother had poured her.

"It seems as simple as that, but you know it doesn't work that way. Please just do me this favor, Kagome. Sango and Kohaku will be here in a minute so you might want to pick up the pace." Her mother replies removing the half finished bowl of oatmeal from the table.

"Fine. Sota owes me one though." Kagome mumbles folding her arms across her chest.

"Thank-you, sweetie." Her mother replies kissing her cheek.

"Sure. SOTA! GET UP SOTA IT'S TIME TO LEAVE!" Kagome shouts from the bottom of the staircase.

"What's the rush, Kagome? I'm ready, but what about you?" Sota replies dressed walking down the steps.

"What do you mean? I look ready don't I?" Kagome asks cocking her head.

"Well, you're ready if you call having the bottom of your uniform missing." Sota laughs pointing to Kagome's missing skirt.

"OH NO! Excuse me, Sota!" Kagome hollers rushing up the stairs back into her bedroom. Putting on the bottom of the uniform, Kagome rushes back down the stairs only to find Kohaku and Sango snickering.

"What!?" Kagome growls looking to Sota.

"Nothing!" Kohaku and Sango shout in unison. The last thing they needed was a furious Kagome.

"Whatever. Can we go now please?" Kagome asks hoisting her yellow backpack onto her shoulders.

"Yeah. Lets go." Sango smiles throwing an arm over Kagome's shoulders.

Walking out of the house Kagome, Sango, Sota, and Kohaku walk down the red shrine steps onto the side walk. Waiting for them near the steps it Sango's lecherous boyfriend Miroku. Lacing fingers with Miroku, Sango continues to follow Kagome and the two youngsters.

"So Kagome, what's new with you?" Miroku asks kissing Sango's cheek.

"Nothing much. What about you, Miroku?" Kagome asks slowing down to walk in time with the two lovers.

"Not much. I think I failed the exam in English, but that isn't a surprise." Miroku laughs throwing his head back.

"You didn't study. I'd be surprised if you passed with a D-." Sango replies rolling her eyes.

"I don't want to be an English major, so who cares?" Miroku answers sarcastically.

"Your parents. Do you really want to be shipped to military school?" Sango growls looking hard into his deep blue eyes.

"Only if you'd come with me." Miroku says seductively.

"Make me wonder what you two could get away with?" Kagome chuckles thinking of the military officers yelling at Miroku for being lecherous.

"I have a future ahead of me. Unlike you I don't want to spend my high school career in military school. And Kagome, get your mind out of the gutter." Sango warns tossing a hand up into the air.

"It's a thought worth thinking. Made me laugh." Kagome giggles again looking to the youngsters up ahead.

"Whatever." Sango hisses rolling her eyes.

"HEY SOTA! KOHAKU! YOU BAKAS GET OUT OF THE ROAD!" Kagome growls chasing after the two twelve year olds.

"KOHAKU, SOTA, KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU THREE GOING?!" Sango yells dragging Miroku to the scene.

Running fast Kagome soon catches up with Sota and Kohaku. Looking two the two boys they are standing around a group of children hollering and screaming. Sticks flying high up into the air Kagome hears tiny whines and yelps coming from inside the ring of children. Pushing past the middle school students Kagome finds a white germen shepherd covered in blood. Gasping Kagome races into the middle picking up the injured dog who is just about as big and as heavy as herself.

"What the hell do you little monsters think you are doing?!" Kagome screams at the middle school students holding the dog close to her chest.

"Rover here bit Minoru and we wanted to get him back." One of the children spoke up looking into Kagome's dark brown eyes.

"You probably provoked the poor little thing! You have no right beating up innocent dogs like that!" Kagome hisses fiercely.

"But…" Another child tries to protest.

"No buts! If I catch you children ever doing something this cruel to an animal again, I will personally make it my duty to have you all arrested. This is a hate crime!" Kagome snarls stomping away.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Sango calls to Kagome who is still holding the injured germen shepherd.

"I'm going home to take care of the dog. Sango, please finish bringing Sota and Kohaku to school. And Miroku if you can, could you please inform the school about the children's actions." Kagome asks heading home.

"Sure, Kags!" Sango calls walking coraling the two boys.

"No problem, Kagome." Miroku answers turning to the scared youngsters.

It is then that Kagome heads on the long trek back home to the shrine. This time she holds a whimpering germen shepherd in her arms. Looking up at Kagome with pained golden eyes, the rather large dog lets out a tiny whimper. Stroking his head gently Kagome presses her face to his. Licking her face with his wet tounge Kagome lets out a small giggle.

"No need to say thank-you. I wasn't going to let them beat you up, puppy." Kagome giggles rubbing the blood stained fur.

"Woof!" The germen shepherd barked looking to her face with big golden orbs.

"Really it's okay. You're a really handsome dog you know. All you need is some antiseptic and a bath. I'll take care of you…." Kagome trails off. "I don't know your name. Do you have a name, boy?"

"Woof!" The dog barks again lifting up his neck to reveal a red worn out collar.

"Inuyasha? What a peculiar name. Well, there's no street address so you must have been thrown out onto the street by your owners. That's okay though. You can stay with me."

"Woof!"

"You'd like that, boy? Alright Inuyasha, you can stay with me. I'll take care of you." Kagome replies to the happy bark. "I'll take care of you, Inuyasha."

* * *

So that's chapter one. Please read and review and I'll give you chapter two.


	2. Best Friends Forever

I just started this new chapter fanfic and so far I have no reviews. This makes me feel really sad. If you like the story please rate and review. If I don't get reviews I won't continue. Thanks. :(

* * *

Chapter Two: Best Friends Forever

It wasn't long before Ms. Higurashi noticed the muddy footprints leading up the stairs to the bathroom. Walking from the once clean dinning room to the toiletries, Ms. Higurashi bangs on bathroom door. Looking up from the soap suds and a dirty Inuyasha, Kagome beckons her mother inside. Opening the door cautiously Ms. Higurashi's mouth drops to the floor when she sees the adorable germen shepherd pup pop up out of the warm bathwater.

"Kagome, I thought you were at school!" Ms. Higurashi exclaims watching Inuyasha wag his tail.

"I was on my way there when I found Inuyasha." Kagome explains scrubbing the germen shepherd's coat.

"Inu what?" Her mother questions taking a cautious step forward.

"Inuyasha. Kids were attacking the pup and I wasn't going to just stand there doing nothing." Kagome sighs washing behind Inuyasha's ears.

"The poor little thing. Did you inform the school?" Ms. Higurashi asks kneeling beside the tub.

"Miroku is going to do that. I came straight home as soon as I saw the blood covering the pup." Kagome replies showing her mother one of Inuyasha's wounds.

"It's cruel what these children did to this poor animal. Does he have an owner?" Her mother questions petting Inuyasha's wet head.

"No owner. Just a nametag. I think he's a stray." Kagome murmurs looking into Inuyasha's golden orbs.

"Well, if you're willing to take responsibility for Inuyasha then he can stay with us." Ms. Higurashi smiles fetching a towel from on of the cabinets.

"You mean that, mama?! He can stay?!" Kagome asks eyes filled with childlike wonder.

"Yes he can stay. You have to be responsible though. Inuyasha, you can't chase the cat." Her mother says stern handing over a fluffy blue towel.

"Hear that, boy? You can stay with us!" Kagome giggles removing Inuyasha from the bathtubs soapy depths.

"Woof." Inuyasha barks wagging his large white tail back and forth.

"I thought you'd like that idea." Kagome replies winking.

"First act of responsibility." Kagome's mother suddenly pipes up.

"Yeah, mama?" Kagome asks drying off Inuyasha's soaking wet body.

"Clean up Inuyasha and then clean up your mess." Ms. Higurashi sighs shaking her head slightly.

"Oops. Sorry about that. No problem, mama. I'll have the house spick and span." Kagome exclaims clenching her fists grinning large.

"I have faith in you. Waite here for Sota, I am going to go to the store to pick up a few supplies for the new member of the family." Ms. Higurashi smiles leaving the bathroom.

"Thanks, mama. I'll see you when you get back." Kagome calls flicking on the blow dryer.

"Bye Inuyasha. Bye Kagome." Ms. Higurashi calls slamming the door behind her.

"See you. Alright Yash, let's get down to business." Kagome says turning to Inuyasha with the foreign air blowing object.

Taking the white and black blow dryer and a boar bristle hair brush Kagome glides over Inuyasha's fur. Combing, curling, straightening, pinning, and pulling were the methods used on the confused and wet germen shepherd. Finally turning off the device Kagome hitches the newly washed crimson collar around Inuyasha's neck; nametag sparkling in the bathroom's soft light. Barking in approval Inuyasha stands up on his hind legs and looks into the bathroom's mirror.

"You clean up good, Yash." Kagome says admiring her handy work.

"Woof!" Inuyasha barks excitedly almost as if he is agreeing with her.

"Come on now. I have to clean your wounds and then the house. Let's go." Kagome replies helping Inuyasha back down on all fours.

Once back on all four legs Inuyasha follows Kagome over to the toilet seat. Sitting down on the lid she searches through the first aid kit she had found hiding in one of the cabinets. Taking out some antiseptic Kagome sprays the various cuts and scrapes located on Inuyasha's body. Letting out only a small whimper Inuyasha sits perfectly still letting Kagome clean the affected areas. Ripping up old pieces of cloth Kagome bandages up a few of the small wounds located on Inuyasha's paws and chest. Once Inuyasha has been properly treated, Kagome begins to clean up the bathroom; ever faithful Inuyasha by her side.

"I hope you like cleaning up big messes. That's what we have to deal with right now." Kagome sighs spraying bleach and water in the sub.

"Humph." Inuyasha replies letting air slip out the corner of his closed jaw.

"Yeah I feel the same way." Kagome complains holding her nose. Inuyasha mimics this action by placing his paw over his snout. "Sorry about that. Chemicals are kind of strong." Kagome laughs rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Humph." Inuyasha sighs rolling his golden orbs.

"Good boy." Kagome smiles patting his head turning back to the oversized ceramic basin.

Spraying water on the chemicals and wiping out the tub with a towel Kagome heads downstairs, Inuyasha following close behind. Reaching for a mop, a bucket, and some cleaner Kagome prepares to mop the mud covered floor. Filling the bucket to the brim with water and cleaner Kagome washes the dinning room floor all the way up to the toiletries floor with pine scented cleaner. Finally finished and exhausted Kagome flops onto the couch, Inuyasha lying by her feet. Scratching his ears gently with her fingernails, Kagome waits for her brother to return home with Kohaku, Sango, and Miroku by his side. It isn't until about an hour after cleaning that Kagome hears a knock on the door. Inuyasha barking like a madman causing her to jump out of her skin.

"Sis, I'm home. Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku came along too." Sota calls from the door.

"Kay. Inuyasha, come here!" Kagome yells to the barking germen shepherd.

"Mama is letting you keep the dog?" Sota asks rushing over to Kagome.

"GRRR." Inuyasha growls standing protectively in front of Kagome.

"Whoa!" Sota cries backing away.

"Inuyasha quiet! It's alright I think you just scared him." Kagome says pulling on Inuyasha's collar.

"It's okay, buddy. We won't hurt you." Sota explains approaching a much calmer Inuyasha.

Bending down eye level with the white germen shepherd Sota gently rubs Inuyasha's ears. Whining slightly Inuyasha backs away and steps closer to Kagome. Sighing Kagome scratches the top of the dog's head, and rubs his back soothingly. Grumbling Sota turns to Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku shrugging.

"I just don't get it." Sota complains looking to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I think he's still skittish after being beaten by those kids. You and Kohaku look like them." Sango explains touching Sota's shoulder.

"I agree. Kagome saved his life so of course he'll be attached to her." Miroku nods agreeing with Sango.

"He looks better than before. Kagome, what's his name? I heard you say it a couple times before." Kohaku asks smiling.

"His name's Inuyasha." Kagome answers hugging the white ball of fluff.

"Inuyasha? I like the sound of that." Kohaku giggles repeating his name a few more times.

"It means _dog demon_ if I am not mistaken." Miroku says rubbing his chin.

"_Dog demon_? More like _inu tenshi_! He's a sweetheart." Kagome replies receiving a wet tongue against her cheek.

"I agree with Kagome. He's too cute!" Sango squeals clasping her hands together.

"Woof!" Inuyasha barks an almost pink tinge appearing on his snout.

"Cute! I think he's blushing, Kagome." Sango cries again covering her mouth.

"Aww. Yash, you are so cute." Kagome coos rubbing Inuyasha's stomach.

"Kagome, I'm home!" A voice calls from the kitchen.

Walking into the living where Kagome and her friends are Ms. Higurashi bends down to pet Inuyasha. Flipping back over onto his stomach Inuyasha puts his head to Ms. Higurashi's hand. Gently rubbing his head, she takes a squeaky toy out of the brown paper bag in her arms. Gratefully receiving the chew toy, Inuyasha runs upstairs to Kagome's room and hops onto her bed.

"Well, the house is spotless. Great job, Kagome." Ms. Higurashi yawns looking to the clock. It read six in the afternoon.

"It smells like Christmas trees in here." Sota complains holding his nose.

"I like the smell of pine." Kagome grumbles folding her arms across her chest.

"I do too." Ms. Higurashi smiles inhaling deep through her nostrils.

"Hey Kagome, it's getting late. Kohaku and I have to start heading home now." Sango says pointing to the watch on her wrist.

"Alright then. Miroku, are you leaving with Sango?" Kagome asks turning to tired teen.

"Oh yeah. Someone is going to have to carry Kohaku home when he falls asleep." Miroku chuckles waving goodbye.

"Hey!" Kohaku protests as Miroku throws him over his shoulder.

"Later, Kags." Sango smiles heading out.

"Catch you tomorrow." Kagome calls after her.

"See you tomorrow, Kags!" Miroku hollers following in persuit after Sango.

"Bye Miroku." Kagome laughs closing the door. "Mama, I've had a long day. I'm going to turn in early okay?"

"Sure. Kiss Inuyasha goodnight for me." Ms. Higurashi smiles watching Kagome climb the stairs.

"Sure thing. Night, mama." Kagome yawns closing her door.

Hopping into bed, Inuyasha climb up close to Kagome and snuggles against her chest. Kissing his forehead Kagome closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. It isn't long though before Inuyasha starts to get restless. With the setting of the sun he hops off the bed and turns to the window. A white light engulfs the dog's body and…

* * *

Haha! Yes that's right I did a cliff hanger! And unless I get reviews I will not write more. You better review!


	3. Story Time

*Hehe* So it's been months upon months since I've updated for Paws Off To You. For those of you who have been anxiously awaiting the next chapter I would like to sincerely apologize. I was unhappy with the amount of reviews I was getting and became selfish. I will continue writing for the faithful and hopefully the fiction will come out well. Thank you very much for hearing me out and I hope you will Review for chapter three.

Disclaimer: Just so you know Inuyasha is not mine

* * *

Chapter Three: Story Time

_**Hopping into bed, Inuyasha climb up close to Kagome and snuggles against her chest. Kissing his forehead Kagome closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep. It isn't long though before Inuyasha starts to get restless. With the setting of the sun he hops off the bed and turns to the window. A white light engulfs the dog's body and…**_

There lying in the light of the silver moon is a boy of about seventeen years. His hair shimmering like a thousand stars is a gorgeous hoary color. His eyes much like that of his former physic are a blazing amber color. Hidden behind mountainous strands of silver upon his head are a set of silver dog ears. Twitching the lightly back and forth Inuyasha listens to the sound of Kagome's shallow sleeping breath. So peaceful and beautiful maybe she could be the one to break this wretched spell. Rising shakily onto his now human legs, Inuyasha treads softly to Kagome's side. Clawed fingertips gently stroking her cheek mocha eyes blink open to an unfamiliar sight.

"Inu…WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Kagome suddenly screams at the sight of the weird part dog/part man in her bedroom.

"Shhh…Kagome it's me Inuyasha." Inuyasha whispers clamping a single hand over her screaming mouth.

"Let me go!" Kagome mumbles through hand placed over her flapping lips; how could this be her Inuyasha?

"You have to believe me, Kagome. You're the only one who can break the curse." Inuyasha pleads his amber orbs stricken with grief.

"Curse? What curse?" Kagome murmurs suddenly intrigued by his sentence prior to her own.

"The curse that changed me into this." Inuyasha replies solemnly as he lets her mouth go.

"I have to be dreaming. That's the only explanation. You're a dog not a man or what ever you want to call yourself. You're just a German shepherd I found in the road." Kagome utters to herself as she shakes her head back and forth at a violent pace.

"This is no dream. I was once human like yourself you know." Inuyasha says his amber gaze meeting her uneasy mocha one.

"Before the curse. Am I right?" Kagome questions glancing up at his soft sliver appendages.

"Correct. My name is Prince Inuyasha Taisho and I was transformed into a white dog by the evil sorcerer Naraku after his beloved Kikyou deceived him." Inuyasha explains an expression of curiosity growing on Kagome's face.

"Why were you punished? You were not the one to deceive the sorcerer were you?" Kagome questions placing her hand lightly on her chin.

"Kikyou deceived her beloved by wedding him and then courting with me. It was a foul game of trickery that I played along with until fate came and slapped me in the face." Inuyasha sighs rubbing his cheek as if someone had actually gone and bruised him.

"I would have slapped you too had you been cheating on me. Sleeping with a married woman you are disgusting." Kagome replies swallowing back a bit of bile; simply disgusting.

"I only did it to save my little sister. I thought that if I got Kikyou to be happy and fall in love with me she would save my little sister who has fallen gravely ill." Inuyasha cries holding back tears; poor little Miaka.

"Your little sister? Is she really that ill?" Kagome whispers suddenly feeling remorseful for the comment.

"She's dying from a curse placed upon her by a great demon called Tenshi Kuromeru. Kikyou is a priestess with magical healing powers, and she makes bargains with people. Being very beautiful and someone with a magical ability I thought it best to do her biding so that Miaka could maybe have a shot at survival. Kikyou just used me seeing that her marriage to Naraku could never be worked out. She's too free spirited and he is too jealous." Inuyasha explains holding close to his chest a photo of the little girl named Miaka.

"She's beautiful, Inuyasha. But she has ears too…why?" Kagome questions Inuyasha's face becoming almost a sickly color green.

"Naraku infuriated with his mate cast a spell on my kingdom. Myself, my brother, and my younger sister were all turned into dogs. My knights Kouga and Ayame into wolves. My servants Shippo, Kirara, Rin, and Jaken into a fox, cat, bird, and toad. Also my advisor was turned into a bloodthirsty flea. It's sickening and the worst part about this all is I was sent away from the people I love. I don't even know where the hell I am to be quiet honest with you." Inuyasha sighs placing his head in his hands.

"You're in Tokyo, Japan. And if I am correct you are five hundred years into the present." Kagome states checking out the date on the collar around his neck.

"Five hundred years into the future! You have to be joking?" Inuyasha cries falling back onto Kagome's plush bed.

"What I want to know is how in the world did you get here?" Kagome asks reaching to touch the hanyou's soft ears.

"It was that witch Kagura and her behemoth sister Kana. Those two are both related to Naraku; his kinsmen as one would say. Kagura started mumbling a bunch of mumbo jumbo under her breath and Kana then sucked me into that ghastly mirror of hers. Next thing I knew I woke up being attacked by those things you called children." Inuyasha replies quivering at the very thought of those memories.

"This is way too unreal." Kagome murmurs shaking her head back and forth slightly.

"Now you know how I feel." Inuyasha mumbled tossing his forearm over his eyes.

"It has to all be a dream…I'm just your average teenager. Things like talking dogs and demons don't exist. This is all just a nightmare." Kagome bursts out slamming her face into the plush of her pillow.

"You're not dreaming, Kagome. Do you actually think I want to be here? I have a dying sister back home and a psychopathic magician on the loose. I need to be back there and not here playing _Rover_." Inuyasha moans impatiently as he sits up on the mattress.

"Look if I had a magic wand I'd wield it and send you home. But here we don't have magic and demons. All we have is joke shops and legends." Kagome grumbles sarcastically as she pulls the blankets back over her head.

"Legends! Kagome, that's it! Maybe all we need to do is find a book on legends having to do with my era. Maybe it'll give me a clue on how to get back home to my sister." Inuyasha shouts pulling the blankets off Kagome's head as she groans loudly.

"And where would we find a book like that? It's not like I can ask my grandfather _Hey gramps, do you have a book on the ancient spells cast during the era of feudal Japan?_" Kagome replies making an annoyed face at the exuberant hanyou.

"You're a genius! That's just brilliant! You know I sense a spiritual energy coming from this place, so I think you're grandfather must know a little something about spells." Inuyasha smiles taking Kagome's limp hand into his own.

"What am I getting myself into?" Kagome whines as Inuyasha's ears suddenly fall back against his head. "What?"

"You will help me right?" Inuyasha questions his voice almost sounding like that of a whimper.

"As much as I want to deny any of this is real…I guess I have no choice. I'll help you Inuyasha, but you have to promise me one thing." Kagome utters her eyes nearly leaking out painful tears.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asks looking confused by her sudden change in facial expressions.

"Don't allow me to become attached to you cause I really don't want to have to learn how to let go." Kagome pronounces at she lies her head back down.

"Alright." Inuyasha says lowering his gaze onto the bedspread. "And one more thing before you fall asleep, Kagome."

"What is it?" Kagome yawns looking out the window in the direction of the fragmenting moonlight.

_**~When you wake up…I'll be a dog again**_

* * *

How was that? I hope it was good considering I haven't update in forever. Well, off to update on another one. Please review :D


	4. Too Weird

Hey guys yeppers I am back once again!! I just wanted to say thank you to all of you who have either added my story to their list or reviewed for the fic. Thank you so much cause without the reviewers this story would not be possible! And now without further a due here is chapter four of _**Paws Off To You**_

Disclaimer: Nope Inuyasha does not belong to me

Claimer: Yep I do own Inuyasha's little sister Miaka.

* * *

Chapter Four: To Weird

Inuyasha had been correct; the hanyou who had been near her bedside only hours before was now a white German shepherd curled up by her feet. Sitting up on the mattress, yawning and arms stretched above her head, Kagome looks to the pups peaceful face. Could that canine really be the boy she had supposedly seen last night? The boy who had soft silver hair like the fragmenting moonlight and blazing amber eyes? Shaking her head softly Kagome banished the thoughts from her mind. There was no way her Inuyasha was the same as that gorgeous dream boy. Pulling of the heavy quilt lying on her legs, Kagome stood on her two feet and headed off towards the shower. School would be starting in less than an hour and she needed to get ready.

It wasn't long before Inuyasha had awoken from his sleep as well. Rising up onto all fours and stretching out the entire length of his fur covered body, the mysterious dog went off in search of Kagome. Hearing water running from the peculiar place where he had been bathed yesterday, Inuyasha pushes the cracked door open with his snout. Standing rather perplexed in front of the bath curtain he watched the figure moving inside curiously. Having the strangest feeling that she is not alone, Kagome peaks her head out of the shower curtain only to find a panting Inuyasha. Screaming at the thought that maybe he was really the boy from the dream Kagome waves her hand furiously towards the door.

"OUT! OUT! OUT! INUYASHA THIS IS SO UNCALLED FOR!" Kagome cries at the now wide eyed German shepherd.

Fur on his face tinged pink and amber eyes as wide as saucers the embarrassed pooch scampers out of the steamy room. Shaking her head back and forth, her face totally mortified, Kagome wraps a towel around her mid section and walks towards her bedroom. There waiting by the door, his eyes covered by his paws, is Inuyasha. Frowning slightly by her own eccentric behavior, Kagome pets his ears softly before entering her bedroom. The poor guy didn't mean it after all.

Emerging from her bedroom about fifteen minutes later, Kagome is wearing her regular everyday school uniform. White and green short sleeved top with a red ascot and a green mini skirt. Her socks went to her knees and she was wearing a pair of brown plain Marry Jane clogs. Ebony hair that normally hangs down past her shoulders is tied up tightly in ponytail with a red scrunchie. Picking up her yellow gargantuan backpack, the teen soon heads down the stairs to the breakfast table; faithful mutt Inuyasha right on her heels. Meeting her mother in the kitchen and downing a quick glass of OJ and a piece of toast Kagome heads out the door. Inuyasha's ever curious face watching his new _owner_ out the window. Where was she going, and when would she return?

"Inuyasha, what are you doing up there?" Kagome's mother suddenly asks peering up from her cup of coffee.

*Whimper* Inuyasha gives her a set of irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Aw you are just too cute!" The short haired mother of two exclaims as she places the mug down on the surface of the table.

*Bark* Inuyasha points his snout in the direction of Kagome.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head. Kagome will be back as soon as she is finished with school. Come now and sit with me." Mrs. Higurashi calls patting her thighs softly.

*Sigh* Inuyasha retreats from the window and lies down by Mrs. Higurashi's feet.

"That a boy. Just relax." Kagome's mother coaxes petting the dog's soft appendages.

_**~ Six Hours Later…**_

"I'm home!" Kagome calls from the front door as she makes her entrance into the household.

"Kagome-chan, welcome home." Her mother exclaims from the stairwell.

Pushing past Mrs. Higurashi is Inuyasha. The softest sound of her voice driving him absolutely mad. Bounding down the strain case and toppling over the teen pure joy expressed on his features Inuyasha yips with glee. Kagome sighing but then bursting out with laughter pets Inuyasha's head as he laps her face. It was good to come home to someone who actually needed you. Wait, did she just say that she was happy coming home to Inuyasha? Picking herself up off the ground and then her bag, Kagome lugs herself up the stairs into her bedroom. Throwing the backpack into the corner and then walking over to her dresser, the ebony haired teen pulls a white tank top and a pair of blue jeans out of the drawer. Closing the door tightly she changes into the attire before opening it back up again. The flopping onto her bed, Inuyasha appearing seconds later beside her, Kagome shoves her face into the plush of her pillow.

*Whimper* Inuyasha's face was almost asking _what's the matter with you?_

"You know very well what's wrong!" Kagome snaps looking at the whimpering puppy.

*Growl* _What the hell are you talking about? _

"I asked you to do one thing, and you can't even fulfill that one request for me." Kagome sighs voice getting lower and lower.

*Whimper* _I did something wrong? I didn't fulfill my promise?_

"I asked you not to make me become attached to you…and look what has already happened. Gosh why do you have to be so damn adorable?" Kagome exclaims burring her head farther into the fluff.

*Bark* _Keh, it's your fault not mine! I was only greeting you so don't flatter yourself._

"Baka inu." Kagome whispers softly reaching out to touch the warm fur beside her.

*Sigh* Inuyasha slowly nudes her and before lying down by her mid section _baka na onna…Mai baka na onna._

* * *

Okay so here is chapter four of _**Paws Off To You.**_ I really hope you enjoyed it cause it's the reviews that is keeping this work in progress going.

By The Way

Baka inu: Stupid dog

Mai Baka na onna: My stupid girl


	5. Cat's Tails

*ducks behind chair* Don't hit me! I know it's been a while T.T *comes out from behind chair* If you promise not to attack me I'll give you chapter five. *waves script in face* ^__^ Great glad to know you understand. *pats head* Please review!!

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Inuyasha

Claimer: Yep I do own Inuyasha's little sister Miaka.

* * *

Chapter Five: Cat's Tails

Brilliant fragments of silver moonlight seeping through the blinds in her bedroom, Kagome rolls over as the pale light shines upon her peaceful sleeping features. Feeling the sudden shift in movement, Inuyasha who had fallen asleep on the ebony haired teen's mid-section, blinks his eyes a couple of times adjusting his golden orbs to the surroundings. Looking down at where his paw should have resided, he sees a human hand. Reaching his hand up to his head, he lightly touches a soft pair of canine ears and piercing fangs. Sighing softly at the thought of this agonizingly painful curse placed upon him, the hanyou takes a glance at the sleeping girl beside him. Watching her twist and turn underneath the bedding and sweat drops form on her forehead; the canine could tell instantly that she was having an unpleasant dream. Reaching out to her soft ebony locks of hair, Inuyasha timidly places his hand on her head. Petting her head tenderly, Kagome's breathing slows and mocha eyes greet passionately blazing amber.

"Inuyasha…is that you?" Kagome yawns eyelids fluttering lightly.

"Yeah, it's me." Inuyasha whispers sliver hair shimmering in the pale light of the moon.

"You don't look like a puppy anymore." Kagome giggles as Inuyasha rolls his eyes.

"I told you before that I become a hanyou at night." Inuyasha replies letting out a sigh.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Kagome asks suddenly sitting up.

"Sure…what is it?" Inuyasha wonders taken aback by her urgency.

"Is there any particular reason why you were petting my head just barely?" Kagome questions raising an eyebrow and pointing to the now motionless hand atop her cranium.

"Keh!" Inuyasha scoffs his cheeks flaming red.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome growls grasping his wrist in her hand. "What was up with the petting?"

"You wouldn't stop moaning in your sleep." Inuyasha replies wrenching his wrist free from her grip. "I thought maybe if I patted your head you'd stop groaning and wake up."

"Well, it worked." Kagome sighs glaring at him. "I'm up now."

"Well…" Inuyasha yawns rising up off the bed. "Since you're awake how's about we go find that book?"

"Oh god not that again." Kagome groans falling onto her back again.

"Yes that." Inuyasha insists grabbing her wrists pulling the teen to her feet. "Come on."

"Does it have to be at two in the morning?" Kagome whines as Inuyasha drags her to the door.

"Well, I certainty can't help you looking like Fluffy can I?" Inuyasha remarks sarcastically waiting for Kagome to open the wooden barrier.

"Haha you should be a comedian." Kagome rumbles cracking the door open a tiny bit.

"What's that?" Inuyasha questions cocking his head slightly.

"Oh brother." Kagome sighs smacking her forehead with an open palm. "Never mind and be quiet alright? If you wake Sota or Gramps we're done for."

"Gotcha." Inuyasha nods following her out of the tiny pink bedroom.

Walking down the hallway, mortal and hanyou slink down the stairs and into the kitchen. Tiptoeing lightly, Kagome soon reaches the front door. Inuyasha on her trail, it isn't long before there is a squeal from underneath the dog demon's foot. Letting out a yowl Kagome's over weight cat claws it's way out from underneath Inuyasha's foot. Suddenly, there's a flick of a light switch and the clomping of footsteps. Gulping softly as a sweat drop gathers on her forehead Kagome whispers lightly into the hanyou's ear _"Looks like you'll have some company tonight. I'll be joining you in that dog house mom brought home." _

* * *

I know this isn't the longest chapter, but at least it's something to hold you over. I hope I get some reviews! Thanks ^_^


	6. Tattered Pages

Well hey there! *blushes and looks down ashamed* I know it's been since last year since I've updated for this fic, but it's been hard trying to come up with inspiration. Anyways, now that I'm back in the groove of things, how about I start up chapter six?

Disclaimer: No, Inuyasha is not mine

Claimer: I do own Miaka though ;)

* * *

Chapter Six: Tattered Pages 

~Gulping softly as a sweat drop gathers on her forehead Kagome whispers lightly into the hanyou's ear _"Looks like you'll have some company tonight. I'll be joining you in that dog house mom brought home." _

Holding her breath, Kagome did the only first thing that came to mind. Whipping around and reaching for the hanyou's wrist, Kagome fixates her vision on an old broom closet. The sound of impending footsteps nearing the corner, she quickly opens the wooden door shoving her companion inside. Inuyasha dazed from the sudden impulsivity falls back into a mop bucket, just as the door closes leaving him in the darkness. Moving to the fridge as fast and poised as she possibly can, Kagome opens the double doors looking inside for the milk. Light footsteps entering the kitchen, Sota soon appears wearing a blue pair of stripped pajamas rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. Letting out a sigh of relief, Kagome turns to her younger brother holding a jug of milk in one hand and some leftovers in the other. Sota scratching his head completely confused lets out a yawn before walking up to his sibling.

"Sis, what are you doing?" Sota groans looking to Kagome holding the scraps of food.

"I was hungry so I can down for a midnight snack." Kagome lies placing the tiny pieces of meat into a plastic baggie.

"More like two o'clock in the morning snack." Sota complains standing on his tiptoes as he reaches into the cupboard for a glass.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" Kagome smiles ruffling the tween's ebony colored hair.

"No, I usually wake up at this time…" Sota growls sarcastically.

"I stepped on the cat's tail on the way down into the kitchen." Kagome sighs rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

"So that was the loud hiss I heard." Sota says reaching for the jug of milk in Kagome's hands.

"Here, let me do it." Kagome replies holding the glass steady as she pours the liquid.

"Thanks, Kags." Sota yawns taking the cup into his hands.

"Sure thing." Kagome grins walking over to the cupboard taking out a package of Oreos.

"Wait…I thought you were eating the meat." Sota states quirking an eyebrow. "You're not sneaking table scraps up to Inuyasha are you?"

"What if I am?" Kagome smirks taking out a small row off the two-tone delights.

"Hey, if he poops on the carpet you'll be the one picking it up not me." Sota shrugs as his sister tears off paper towel from the rack.

"We could always pretend we never had this conversation." Kagome bribes placing down the Oreos in front of her kid brother.

"Well…okay!" Sota grins wildly folding his night shirt into a pouch to put the cookies in.

"You had better not get crumbs on your bed." Kagome warns as she watches Sota get up from his seat and round the corner.

"I never make crumbs." Sota mumbles climbing back up the stairs.

"Night, Sota." Kagome whispers standing at the bottom of the staircase.

"Night, Kagome." Sota replies shutting the bedroom door behind him.

Walking back into the kitchen, checking over her shoulder to make sure the coast is clear, Kagome opens the broom closet. Looking up at the teenager with annoyed golden-amber eyes Inuyasha extends his hand to the girl. Helping him up and out of the mop bucket, Kagome lets out a giggle as her companion lets out a heavy sigh. Watching his footing the irritated hanyou waits for his human before opening the door. Treading out into the crisp early morning air, Kagome stretches her arms above her head, Inuyasha joining in with a grunt.

"So where do we begin our search?" Inuyasha questions starring up at the early morning sky.

"Well, Gramps is always seen raking though our old shed. Why not try there?" Kagome suggests grabbing him by the hand.

"Alright." Inuyasha nods blushing slightly at the feel of their touching appendages.

Pulling Inuyasha into the aging shed, the two carefully maneuver their way around the clutter over to where a large bookcase is located. Looking up to the top shelf Kagome notices a black book with red trim. Pointing to the bound text, she shimmies her way up Inuyasha's body and onto his shoulders. Once balanced the two steadily make their way over to the mountainous shelf of reading material. Reaching her hand out, Kagome reaches for the binding of the book. Pulling it from its secure spot on the shelf, the raven haired beauty feels herself falling backwards. Tumbling with her, hanyou and human land in a dusty pile of worn-out and faded old kimonos. Passing the book to Inuyasha, he quickly flips through the pages looking for a special incantation. Clawed finger coming to rest on the last page in the mid-section of the enormous text, an enlarged smile graces his lips.

"This is it." Inuyasha whispers feeling his heart give way to joy. "This is what I was looking for."

"So this is the spell book you were talking about?" Kagome questions looking down at the red and black monstrosity.

"Yes, in here is a spell that will bring me back home." Inuyasha exclaims as his amber-golden eyes shimmer in the remainder of the hazy starlight.

"When are you planning to leave?" Kagome questions a nauseous feeling rising in her chest.

"As soon as I can." Inuyasha replies looking to the old shrine. "Thank you for everything you've done."

"Yeah, it was my pleasure." Kagome sighs shifting her hair so that it would hide the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I guess this is farewell then…I suppose." Inuyasha murmurs getting up from the pile of rags.

"Goodbye…Inuyasha." Kagome chokes out as she watches him exit the shed.

* * *

Is this the end for the feudal prince and the modern age girl? Find out next time in _Paws Off To You. _


End file.
